This invention relates generally to special recpetacles and packages, more particularly to a multiple chamber package where tow separate products can be separately stored and exhibited for sale.
In the sale of certain products, it is desirable to package and exhibit the principal projuct wit ha separate product which mught be desirable or required to have for sale with the principal product. For example, certain products are sold with "premiums" and other sales promotion articles to enhance the sale of the principal product. As with the particular embodiment of the invention disclosed herein, another example would be the sale of a adhesive together with a hardener. When certain adhesives or puttys are sold, it is necessary to sell a hardener with the substance so thatthe purchaser will nt inadverently purchase only the putty or the adhesive without purchasing the hardener.
It is sometimes difficult for the retail merchant to keep the hardener or other attached item that is to be sold with the principal item because of pilfering by customers. The prior art combination containers typically comprise a base container such as a metal can that contains putty or some other principal commodity, and a plastic cap mounted on the top of the container which contains a tube or other small container filled with hardener, or some other necessary or attractive item. Customers as well as other people about retail stores frequently remoe the cap from a base container and take the hardener, etc. This leaves the retail merchant with only the basic commodity to sell, which in most cases, cannot be sold withut the item that was contained in the cap.